Between the Lines
by GravijaSunrise
Summary: Humor and Hidden Romance from Between the Scenes of FFX Rated R for Strong Sexual Content and Nudity
1. Too Far to Love

_**Disclaimer:** Most of this story will only make sense if you've already played through Final Fantasy X as multiple references of the game are made.Some dialogue is repeated in the story, and the essence of the work is to add fictional events in-between scenes from the game and merge them seamlessly. It can get hilarious, and is very sexually-oriented, so beware. Also, I'm not the best writer, so bear with me. Anyway, hope you guys and gals enjoy it._  
  
**Between the Lines  
Chapter I - Too Far to Love  
By GravijaSunrise**  
  
Tidus galloped down beside the glowing Moonflow, past the grouped party. They were surrounding the summoner Yuna, making sure she was okay, checking her face and sorts. "She's fine, guys! Me and Wakka took care of that Al Bhed machina, no prob!" Tidus yelled as he jogged past. No one noticed. "Hmm, okay I get it. Fine, be that way." He mumbled to himself.  
"Man, what a beautiful place. Reminds me...of Zanarkand, almost..." So busy staring at the glittering rainbow of lights beyond, he hit somthing with his foot and stumbled forward, landing face-first in the sand. "YEEEEEEOWWWWW!!!" Someone screamed the instant after he tripped. Tidus rolled over and sat up, crossing his arms over his knees. "Ouch..." A red figure was squirming on the ground.  
Startled at the sight, he quickly jumped onto his feet and drew his sword, pointing it at the neck of the figure, who now was sitting up, holding it's head. "No! Wait! Don't hurt me!" The person begged. Definately a female. She looked up, momentarily staring at the liquid blue sword pointed at her head, then at Tidus. She put her index finger on the side of her mouth. "Hey...I think I remember you..." Tidus stood motionless, giving her his most ferocious face ever. She started to laugh. Tidus flinched as she lifted her hands. "Whoa, easy there, just let me..." She slowly moved them behind her back and began zipping down the red leather outfit. Easily it slipped down from around her, collapsing onto the ground. After she removed her goggles, Tidus instantly realized who it was. He lowered his sword.  
"Rikku? Hey, you're Rikku! How's it going?" He smiled, though now guilt was thundering inside. She collapsed onto her knees, and sighed.  
"Terrible, just terrible."   
"Huh? How so?"  
"You beat me up, remember?" She pointed and poked at him. He stepped back.  
"That machina? That was you?" He gave himself an invisible slap in the forehead.  
She nodded, stood straight, and dusted herself off. "That really hurt, ya know. Big meanie. And plus the foot in my face? Oh, you did it now, mister." She said it in sort of a playful manner, which kinda turned Tidus on. She brushed against him as she walked past, and he couldn't help but look at her ass in the corner of his eye. Now he was definately turned on, and with 5000 volts surging through his shorts. His conscience began battling inside his mind. _Oh man, Tidus, don't. How old is she, like 15? But geez, she's so hot though. Look at that ass...no Tidus. What about Yuna? HA! TO HELL WITH YUNA!_  
The last statement he almost said aloud, and a good thing he didn't, because the party came walking towards them now, Yuna leading. He waved. "Hey guys, this is Rikku." He turned around and rested his left arm around her shoulder. Her faced turned a bright red. "Remember, the one that saved me when I first came to Spira?" She leaned closer to his hard, tanned body, the most beautiful thing that she'd ever seen, and fell for him.  
  
_Rikku...is that you? Yuna? You're here too? No wait, you're with Seymour now. I'm done with you. Go...go away...please...just...  
_  
Days had gone by, battles had been fought, and the group now found themselves under the frozen Lake Macalania. He opened his eyes. He was lying on his back in about an inch of freezing water, and his arms were numb. He struggled to stand up, and began walking towards the rest of the group, who all seemed fine. As always, they were croutched, circling around Yuna, except, Rikku, who was leaning against a ruin of some sort, away from everyone else. Tidus sensed that she didn't belong.  
He stood beside her. She didn't look at him, as she was fixed on someone else, staring helplessly in admiration. Tidus tried to cheer her up. "Hey, Rikku, how's it going?" She just sighed and said, "I wish I could be more like Lulu, ya know? She's so...mature. So...beautiful..." Tidus also looked at Lulu, who was bent over, showing her cleavage more than ever before, turning Tidus on.  
_Damn! She's hotter than Rikku! Geez, look at those things! Hmm...okay Tidus, calm down. Rikku's feeling bad about something...ah! I know! She wishes she had Lulu's rack! No! No! There's something more than that...aw, I don't know. I never did understand women. Might as well stop trying._  
Suddenly, a familiar feeling surrounded him. He sensed him...Jecht...yes...Sin is near...so...tired...  
_Damn you old man...what? Don't believe me being with a woman? Ha! Wrong on that one there, bud. Well, I do have to admit, you were better with women than I could ever be. Mom, man, she must've been impossible. I wonder where she's at right now..._  
  
Tidus opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again the blinding sun in his eyes. He rolled over and pushed himself off of the hot sand. Now on all fours, he lifted his head to see where he was now. Desert, sand everywhere. He stood straight and instantly noticed Rikku lying face-first in the sand ahead. Beyond her was a small oasis with a pool of water. He trotted towards her and croutched beside her head. She looked up, quickly glancing between his legs, then up at his face. "Hiya."  
She stood up and brushed off her shoulders, then her ass, which bounced a bit when she slapped the sand off. Tidus got hard. _No, not again. Ah, man._ His thoughts were interrupted when she said, "Man, it's so hot here." She looked around, and found the oasis. "Yes, water! Come on Tidus, let's go cool off." _Cool off? Oh man, is she gonna strip or something? Geez, Tidus, what have you got yourself into?_  
Rikku enthusiastically grabbed his hand and together they ran to the pool of water. Clear and glittering, it was tempting, but Tidus wanted to see what she'd do first. She let go and walked a step ahead, her back now directly facing him. "Hope you don't mind," she said quietly as she crossed her arms over her stomach and grabbed her orange shirt. She lifted too fast for Tidus to take in what was happening, her body shifting to free itself. Her bare back was now all that he saw as she dropped the shirt on the hot sand, and began on her shorts. She unclipped something in the front, and they fell with no resistance. She stepped out and pushed them to one side with her foot.  
Before Tidus was a shiny, tanned back and ass of a beautiful girl, her arms beginning to caress her hips in a hypnotizing manner. Her figure was unbelievably perfect, the curves of her waist and legs begging him to join in her nudity. Suddenly, she spun around and stopped with a hop. Her moderately sized breasts slightly bounced, her dark tan nipples large and centered on them, showing that they're perked and a little too small to have cleavage unless packed inside her tight shirt. Her face was beaming at him through the shadow made from the sun shining behind her blonde hair, her mouth slightly open, dimples barely visible, eyes focused, playfully serious. Below, her hard, fit belly seamlessly merged with the tender area between her legs. She had shaved. No, maybe she had no hair there to begin with. Either way, her perfect vagina pointed upwards, as to match Tidus's manhood in his shorts.  
"So? You hot or what? C'mon Tidus, let's swim for a while." She turned back around and began for the pool. Tidus answered almost automatically and subliminally, "No, I'm fine." _TIDUS! YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?! NO! DAMNIT TIDUS! Okay, okay, calm down. Just change your mind and hop in. No, it'll look stupid to all of a sudden change like that. Damn, you screwed this one up buddy. What are you laughing at, old man?_  
Rikku, somewhat shocked, replied in dissapointment, "Oh...alright...suit yourself." She dove in and splashed back to the surface, weeping inside that her best attempt for love proved fruitless.  
  
**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Shady Engagement

**Between the Lines  
Chapter II - Shady Engagement  
By GravijaSunrise**  
  
Tidus felt akward, sitting against a large stone, watching Rikku swim in the oasis. _Tidus, what were you thinking? She's right there, swimming naked, and you could be there too. But no, you had to pretend like you're still the Blitzball Ace you once were in Zanarkand, turning down everything just to act important. Well, it's over now, bud. Time to change. Spira is your life.  
_ He sighed and looked towards the oasis. Rikku was floating on her back, only her face and breasts above the surface. He could tell that she wasn't enjoying herself, at all. Something was wrong, but Tidus just couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard he tried. He finally gave up and grunted in frustration.  
Rikku stood up and walked from the water, her naked golden body glittering, glowing in the hot sun, a goddess. _Come one, Tidus, she's just one girl. Remember all those hot ones back at Zanarkand? What makes her so special? I mean..._ She started to put her shorts back on. They lifted as smoothly as when they fell. She bent over and picked up her shirt, tossed it onto her shoulder, and walked towards a large dune, eventually disappearing behind it, without a word. _That's not like Rikku at all.  
_ For some reason, Tidus stood up and walked to the oasis. It's water sparkled, distorting the reflection of the clouds flowing above. Well, it is kinda hot, and- Something hit the back of his head, he let off a squeal, and fell face-first into the oasis, unconsious.  
  
He woke up, face underwater, and quickly splashed to the surface. The desert around him was empty, with no sign of anyone, anywhere. He stood up and began walking, not knowing or caring where to, trying to at least find one other person.  
"Man, where is everybody? Whoa!" From out of nowhere, a giant black bird appeared above his head. Tidus reached behind his back for the Brotherhood, his sword, but it wasn't there. "Wha...Where'd it go?" He quickly jumped to the side, avoiding two huge claws that smashed into the ground. Knowing that this was his only chance for escape, he ran between the Zu's legs and scurried onto the dune behind it, tripping and rolling down to the other side. He was stopped when he hit a wooden pole sticking out of the ground.  
"Ouch..." He massaged his ribs.  
"Quick, come inside!" Someone said beside him.  
Tidus looked up, noticing that the pole was part of a makeshift tent out of rugs and ruins. Huddled in the shady corner was Rikku. Tidus struggled to crawl inside, and sat up beside her. He dusted off his shorts, then stopped. "Ba...ba...BIRD! GIANT BIRD! OVER THERE!"  
"Shhh, the Zu, it can't see very well, so maybe if we stay quiet, it'll go away?"  
Tidus nodded. Behind the dune, dust and sand started to swirl, and the large black Zu appeared, flapping powerfully with its gigantic wings. It hovered for a while, then disappeared out of view. They both sighed.  
"Whoa, you saved me, Rikku. I mean, thanks." He offered his hand. Instead, she just leaned against him, glad to be so near again.  
"Ya know, what I did over there, I...I'm sorry, Tidus. It was kinda fast, er, yeah. Didn't know what I was thinking." She gave out a nervous, quiet laugh. Tidus embraced Rikku, holding her closer to his chest. Her face was bright red. He laughed, supportively.  
"Hey, it's okay. Ya know, I was about to join you, but I didn't think..."  
"No, no, I would've loved it, I mean enjoyed it, I mean..." She sighed. "Tidus, do you...like me? I mean, am I attractive?"  
Tidus eased his grip, suprised at the question. "What? Rikku, you're...beautiful. Even more so than the sunrises in Zanarkand every morning, more so than the Moonflow, even. Rikku, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, in both my world and yours."  
They stared for quite a while, engulfed in eachother's gaze, faces slowly attracting, moving closer. Finally, the tips of their noses touched, and they closed their eyes. Their lips met, in a peaceful manner, but it soon became almost aggressive as each of tongues battled to enter the other's mouth, the couple lost in a trance. Tidus held her on her shoulders, but his hands slowly wandered down her chest, between her packed breasts, and to the bottom of her shirt. They slipped under, and began moving back up her body, reaching her breasts, and he grabbed one entirely with each hand, starting to caress and squeeze them, her hard nipples rubbing against his palms. All the while, Rikku was expressing moans of pleasure, one hand in her shorts, massaging the area between her legs.  
  
At least fifteen minutes had passed. Their lips parted from each other's, and Tidus opened his eyes. He removed his hands from under her shirt and placed them on her shoulders. He saw Rikku there, enjoying it so much, still caught in the trance, but he had to say it.  
"Uh, Rikku, I'm kinda starting to agree with what you said. Maybe this is getting a little fast." He waited for a response, hoping that she wouldn't be upset. She opened her eyes, took her hand out of her shorts, licked her fingers, and looked up. Suprisingly, she was smiling.  
"I guess you're right, maybe it was a little fast. But we can make it work, right?"  
"Definately. It's just that, I don't know you that well yet, and I think that we should be really good friends before we start that stuff, ya know?" He smiled. Rikku moved to the edge of the tent, then laid back, her legs outside in the sun. Tidus did the same.  
He rested his hands behind his head. "So, I guess I'll start..."  
  
"Whoa, you did so much in Zanarkand. I bet you miss it a lot, huh?"  
"Yeah, I do." He let out a heavy breath, relieved that someone else believed him.  
"Tidus," Rikku hesitated, nervous. "In Zanarkand, have you ever...ya know..."  
Tidus knew what she was asking, and smiled. "Well I was a worldwide Blitz star, after all. How about you?"  
"Never." Rikku looked down, depressed. "This is the closest I've ever been." Tidus tried to think of a way to cheer her up, but he couldn't. For a while, there was an eerie silence. Rikku sat up. "I...never thought I was that attractive. I mean, my shirt isn't nearly as full as Lulu's, and everyone shows it off these days, ya know?"  
Tidus sat up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Ya know, Rikku, everyone likes you just the way you are. And I mean, they don't really matter. I don't think they'd be that great anyway, ya know, I mean, they're kinda...big.." He started to laugh. She reached behind her and grabbed some sort of machina. She placed it on his lap.  
"Could you do me a favor, Tidus?" She smiled, her dimples showing.  
"Uh, sure." He picked up the machina and examined it. He pressed a button, and a white light flashed throughout the tent, causing him to flinch.  
"Could you...take a picture of Lulu's...you know. I mean, I'm just curious...what they look like...I mean, what I might look like, when I get older, ya know?"  
"Uh," He wasn't sure what to think. What an akward question.  
"I knew I could count on you!" She leaned over and kissed him on the side of his face, stood up, and trotted out of the tent. "Come on, let's go find the others!"  
_Oh man, Tidus, what have you gotten yourself into? She wants you to catch that witch naked? Man, if Lulu cathes you, she'll knock you out with those things. Geez, this is really wierd, but I wonder if Wakka knows of any secret bathing spots...  
_ Tidus stood up and walked into the sunlight of the desert, on a mission.  
  
**End of Chapter II**


End file.
